


Knock Please!

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinRei Week! Day One -  Prompt: Flustered</p><p>Rei should have known to lock his door, even if it was him and Rin alone in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Please!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about RinRei Week! I tried to remember it, but forgot to write something for it. School, what can I say. So this isn't the best, but it is something. So forgive me for mistakes, please!

Things had change a quite bit after regional.

Seems Rin was back to his normal self, at least according to Nagisa. He smiled a lot more, laugh and to be more happy with a lot of things. He still had a temper, but wasn’t at all the teen that Rei had meet before. It was a nice change the personality under the layers of struggling on his own, thinking he could do it on his own.

There were no hard feelings between Samezuka and Iwatobi after the relay. Samezuka captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou laughed about it and praised their performance. He even commented that Rin would have to repeat his performance next year, but for them. It was nice, that the two school teams could remain friends like this.

And over the months, they would be friends. Swimming had ended for the year, but that didn’t stop Rin from coming over to Iwatobi to see them, even bringing his roommate, Nitori Aiichiro, a quite first year who was a good endurance swimmer. They would return the favor by going over to Samezuka to swim in their inside pool, which Haruka was more than please to partake in.

As the months change and one school year gave in to another, some things stay the same while others continue to change.

Rei didn’t know how it started but he found himself in some sort of a relationship with Rin.

It had to have started when Rin offer to help him swim something else other than the butterfly. They never been without the others around and this was the first time since the night before the regional they were alone. It was an experience how he tried to use ways that Rei would understand, showing pictures and methods. But of course in the end, all he could do was accept that he was a butterfly swimmer through and through.

But the one important that he could take away from their time together was Rin’s words about their relationship. That it was up for him to decide what they would be. Would they be friends? Rivals?

They started to hang out more, swimming, going out to eat with the group or sometimes only the two, studying together. It was one of those times studying together that some kind of argument over either a math or English question, Rei wasn’t sure. All he could remember was that one moment they were almost having a shouting match than were making out with one another.

Their relationship was fresh, about over a month old and they were trying to find their balance between each other. There were times they fought, times where they could just sit and enjoy each other company and there are times when they could push each other’s limits.

And there were times when they just tried to devour each other.

“Ah!”

They were in Rei’s bedroom and supposed to be studying for the upcoming midterms, but Rin found his time was more valuable ‘studying’ certain parts of Rei’s body. Books and papers were toss aside for now and Rei knew they wouldn’t be disturbed by his parents as they were away for the weekend. They didn’t know he was dating and with another boy. He didn’t know how they would deal with it and with a month old relationship; he didn’t want to test the water.

“-in the way,” mumbled Rin as he struggled to remove the younger boy’s shirt.

They never had gone too far with their make out sessions. Mostly it would involve with bare chests and hands. It was nice, good pace. Rei felt his face heat up as the shirt was removed and their mouths met again in heated passion. He was so focus on the spicy taste of Rin’s mouth that he didn’t hear footsteps up the stairs nor the door opening.

“Rei! Surpri-Hello!?”

“What the!?”

“Ah! Niisan!”

His face started to heat up, now in embarrassment. In the door way stood his older brother, surprising him with a weekend home from college and clearly didn’t expected in seeing his little brother in such a position. Rei was lying on his bed without his shirt while Rin above him, not a normal sight at all.

“I…I can tell I interrupt something,” said the older Ryugazaki.

Neither butterfly swimmers said anything as they kept their positions, frozen from shock.

“So…I’ll leave you two alone…Ah, nice to meet you um…Nagisa-san.”

His brother closed the door but it did nothing to ease his feels as Rei grabbed his pillow and bury his face into it. He felt so flustered. How embarrassing! Would he tell their parents? What would they think?! What about Rin?

“Oi! Why does he think I’m Nagisa? What the hell have you be telling him?”

Oh God! Let him die! This wasn’t beautiful at all!


End file.
